A big black thing
by PamperdUnicorn99
Summary: Rated M for foul language, sexual content, and adult themes. Lola and Zoey are having a serious talk then one thing leads to another, Micheal joins, and does Coco?


Zoey and Lola were sitting in thier dorm all alone, because Quinn was sick in the nurses office.  
"So hows it going," asked Zoey.  
"Not so good," said Lola.  
"Why," asked Zoey.  
"Well, I acsedently touched Jennifers butt in gym class, but she didnt notice, but i didnt feel all grossed out! I liked it," said Lola. "Then why are you so sad," asked Zoey.  
"It's not that im sad, its that im confused. I dont know if im a lesbian or not," said Lola.  
"Wanna find out?" said Zoey.  
"What do you mean," asked Lola.  
"Let me help you out by seeing if your lesbian," said Zoey.  
Then Zoey leaned in for a kiss. Lola played along. Then there lips met, and Lola felt a spark. Zoey asked for entrence with her tounge, Lola accsepted by opening her mouth. Zoey put her hand up her shirt and uncliped her bra. Lola was moaning with plesure. Lola put her hands up Zoey's Shirt but noticed that she wasnt wearing a bra. So instead she took of her shirt. Lola massaged Zoey's boobs. Zoey was moaning. Lola took off her shirt. Lola lied Zoey on the couch, and lied on top of her. She undid Zoey's pants. Zoey had no panties on.  
"Were you preparing this?" Asked Lola in a whiney voice.  
"Im always prepared," Said Zoey.  
"You little Slut," Said Lola.  
Lola rubbed zoeys Clit.  
"Lola, I need to help you," said Zoey.  
So Lola pulled down her pants.  
Zoey rubbed her clit. Lola gasps then whined.  
Zoey inserted one finger, Then another.  
Lola screamed.  
Micheal was walking outside, And he heard screaming.  
He peeped through the crack of the curtan, and saw Lola and Zoey. His eyes got bigger. All he could do is stare. Now his Cock was talking for himself. He ran into the hall. He didnt want to knock, then they would stop. So he remembered that he had a key. He dug down into his pocket, and grabed a key. He quitely unlocked the door, then bursted in. "Zoey, im not a lesbian," Said Lola.  
"Your not?" Said Zoey.  
"No, Im a Bisexual,"Said Lola.  
Lola ran to micheal, And shut the door. Zoey grabed him then pulled all his clothes off. "Sit down you naughty boy," Said Lola in a suduceive voice. Then she thrusted her hips up and rubed up against him. Then Lola and zoey started playing with eachother. Micheals dick was throbing. Zoey and Lola started to be all whiney, to act sexy for Micheal.  
"We want the Big Black Cock," Zoey whined.  
"Yes Micheal, yes yes yes yes yes yessss," Lola pouted.  
Micheal stood up and pushed Lola and Zoey onto the bed, and Stuck his throbing cock into Lola's soaking wet pussy.  
"Oh Micheal," Yelled Lola.  
He pounded his big black cock into Lola harder and harder each time. Lola screamed with enjoyment. Zoey stuck her soaking pussy into Lola's face. Lola stuck her tounge right into Zoey's wet pussy. She flicked her tounge continuisly, in and out, in and out, in and out. Lola was moaning while eating out, and being pounded into. Zoey was whining like a bad bitch. "Yeah bitch, you lick that fine pussy," Demanded Micheal.  
Just the way Micheal said that, Zoey cummed all in Lola's mouth. Then that made Micheal spew into Lola. That made Lola scream. Micheal ripped out his thick black cock out of Lola, and started to rub it. Zoey saw some cum coming out of Lola. Zoey jumped off the bed then sucked all the cum outta Lola's pussy. "Your turn you big Ol' slut," Zoey bent over and rested her fourarms on the side of the bed. Micheal stuck his dick into Zoey's pussy. In and out went his dick.  
"Oh, Oh yeah, Oh yes, Oh Micheal," Yelled Zoey. "Yeah you big slut, tke it all in. Ride that big black cock," Said Micheal.  
While that was happening Lola put her butt infront of Zoey's face.  
"Lick it Zoey, I know you want to," Lola said in a sudductive voice.  
Zoey licked Lola's hole, in and out her tounge went. After five minutes of fucking, Micheal cummed all into Zoey. "Oh god the holes so big now, Oh," Whined Zoey.  
Zoey turned to Lola, and they started making out. Micheal started to moan.

And all when this was happening Coco was listining in eating raveolli. She used her key and burst in.  
"Coco! We can explain," Said Lola.  
Coco shut the door.  
"Were doing a project for Sex ed," Said Zoey.  
"Yeah, Im helping them," Said micheal.  
"I wont tell the dean," Said Coco.  
"Thats awesome, thank you so mu-," Said Lola.  
"But," Yelled Coco.  
"But what?" Asked Micheal.  
"I wont tell, inless... I get in, I havet had sex in years," Said Coco.  
They all looked at eachother and said...

The rest wikk be in the next chapter. 


End file.
